A navigation system can be used, particularly for a motor vehicle, for determining the position of the navigation system or the motor vehicle and for determining a route to a destination.
DE 41 21 180 A1 discloses a method for manually controlling an electronic display apparatus which comprises a screen and operator control elements and also an evaluation circuit, wherein the evaluation circuit is used to convey two distance zones and the approach of a hand of a user prompts the use of said distance zones to initiate operator control functions.
US 2007/0109323 A1 discloses a map display system having a touchpanel and a display, wherein a windowframe for a map display and also a module for recognizing contact with an indication element on the windowframe are provided. In this case, the size of the window is altered to match the size of a movement by the indication element.
WO 2008/015504 A2 discloses a display and a display controller for presenting a window and an image in the window, wherein the window comprises a scrollbar for altering the horizontal or vertical position of the window relative to the image in the window.
DE 602 20 933 T2 discloses a method for distinguishing between two or more chronologically overlapping touch statements in a touchscreen system.
US 2006/0161871 A1 discloses an input/output platform which has an input/output interface having one or more input/output devices. Furthermore, an approach system for recognizing whether a finger is in the close surroundings of the input/output interface without touching it is provided.
EP 1 517 228 A2 discloses a method for gesture recognition, wherein an image is presented on a contact surface, wherein a touch on this contact surface is detected and it is ascertained whether multiple touches correspond to a gesture, wherein the presented image is altered if a particular gesture is recognized.